Display boards are manufactured in a variety of shapes and styles, the most popular being tri-fold display boards made of rigid paper pulp and/or foam material that is divided into folding panels. Display boards are used for the public display of static information that is adhered to the front surface of the display board. Typically display boards are placed on tables and are used for non-permanent presentations or exhibitions, often in educational or business settings.
In these contexts, the display boards are often accompanied by multimedia devices, such as tablets, e-readers and laptop computers, that can display related and/or interactive content. When used in this manner, a multimedia device typically rests separately on a table near the base of the display board, which is often not at eye level for potential viewers. Therefore, it would be desirable to be able to affix multimedia devices to display boards to unify the display of both digital and static information. However, current techniques, such as simply gluing a multimedia device to standard display boards, may be less aesthetically pleasing, make the board unstable, make the multimedia device difficult to connect to accessory devices and can potentially damage the multimedia device.
Therefore, what is needed is a display board designed for integrating a multimedia device.